


Veracity

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s visiting from Washington and Daniel says he’ll get some ‘supplies’. Problem is, he almost forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veracity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for seanchaidh way back in 2006, for the noglove_nolove challenge over on LJ.

From: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
To: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
Subject: Next 2 weeks?

Hey Daniel,

Please tell me you’ve got some time off coming I’m this close to actually shooting Kinsey, consequences be damned, if I can get away from the Pentagon.

___________________________________________________

From: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
To: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
Subject: Re: Next 2 weeks?

I’ve got some time off, not two weeks exactly. I’ve got about a week and a half.

Should I assume you’re coming back to Colorado for vacation?

___________________________________________________

From: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
To: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
Subject: Yes 

I’ve got two weeks vacation time starting next Monday. I’ve already packed and I’ve got my plane ticket.

Did I mention how much I need to get away from Kinsey?

___________________________________________________

From: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
To: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
Subject: Arrival time? 

I have no doubt you’re doing the best you can to not hurt him physically. Or much for that matter.

What time do you arrive at?

___________________________________________________

From: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
To: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
Subject: Re: Arrival time? 

I land at 10 a.m., so I should be out by 11:30 or something like that.

You don’t need anything from Washington, do you?

___________________________________________________

From: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
To: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
Subject: No 

No, I’ve just been buying books online and having them shipped to me. Saves you the trouble of suffering multiple bookstores.

___________________________________________________

From: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
To: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
Subject: Supplies 

Thanks. All right then. Just make sure you get some supplies, all right?

___________________________________________________

From: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
To: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
Subject: Done 

I’ll get the usuals.

And I’ve only got Grolsch and Hoegaarden. Do you want me to pick up a 12-pack of something else for you?

___________________________________________________

From: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
To: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
Subject: Yeah 

Just grab some Heineken or Budweiser. And don’t get so wrapped up in whatever, you forget supplies.

___________________________________________________

From: Daniel <[potshards@dts.net](mailto:potshards@dts.net)>  
To: Jack <[clearskies@viawest.com](mailto:clearskies@viawest.com)>  
Subject: I won’t

That won’t happen. I’ll meet you at the airport next week Monday.

___________________________________________________

Daniel wanted to kick himself. Despite assuring Jack in an email only a few days ago that he wouldn’t forget the supplies, he’d forgotten. Well, almost forgotten since he’d remembered this morning when he realized he’d been up all night, working. So he’d hopped in his Jeep and left a bit early. The plan was to just swing by the usual place, grab what was needed and head down to the airport. 

Unfortunately, the adult store where he normally got the ‘supplies’ from, was closed for renovations; that didn’t leave him enough time to wait for another store to open, buy what was needed, then race back home and then on over to the airport, find a parking spot and figure out what terminal Jack would arrive in.

So here he was at the drugstore. Lingering on the side of the ‘supplies’ aisle, pretending to look at the selection of chocolates.

Daniel would have liked to have a few words with the person who decided that the chocolates should go right beside the condoms and lube section; namely about their latent sadistic side.

‘Supplies’ had become a loaded word between Daniel and Jack. When it was just them during their offtime, it meant to stock up on enough condoms and lube so they wouldn’t really need to leave and make a re-supply run. After that first time when Jack had to run out to the 24 hour Walgreens, Daniel had told himself to always stay stocked up.

Unfortunately staying stocked up had fallen to the side when Jack moved to Washington and Daniel was searching for the location of the Sangreal.

And now here he was in the same 24 hour Walgreens, trying to not look too conspicuous. Because, honestly, who in the world bought condoms at Walgreens at 7:30 in the morning? And it didn’t help that a store employee had been standing there for the past twenty minutes. He’d probably get looks if he just went and got the ones he needed.

“Uh, Sir?”

Daniel turned to see a young woman looking at him curiously. “Yes?”

“Do you need help with something? You’ve been looking at the same box of chocolate for the past ten minutes.”

“Ah….” Daniel paused and peered at her name tag, wondering how this day could possibly be any worse. “No, I’m fine, thanks, Alice.”

Alice looked at him for a long moment before she shrugged and turned her attention back to stocking the condom section beside him.

Daniel sighed and steeled himself. He stepped over and cleared his throat.

“Actually, I need some condoms.”

“All right Sir,” Alice turned her full attention to him. “What size do you need?”

Daniel didn’t say anything for a moment. “Regular Trojans,”

“Here you go Sir,” Alice handed him a black box before he could finish.

“Um… I need the Warm Sensations.” Daniel wished he was anywhere else other than here.

“Oh, sorry about that Sir.” Alice took the box from him and handed him an orange and yellow one. “There you go.”

Alice went right back to stocking condoms, and Daniel didn’t feel quite as conspicuous; Alice hadn’t looked at him like he was weird. At least, not yet.

“Could I get another two boxes, regular?”

Alice looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but handed over the boxes. “There’s no one on cash at the moment. I can check you out if you like, or page someone.”

“No, no, you can check me out, that’s fine.” Daniel said hastily. He didn’t want a look from anyone else.

“Okay then,” Alice paused for a moment. “You didn’t need lube? Because some times, there isn’t enough lube on the condom itself.”

Daniel was really wishing the ground would just swallow him whole. It also didn’t help that he just heard the ‘ding’ of the front door opening. All Daniel said was, “Okay, good idea.”

“Sir, are you sure you want the warming lube?” Alice looked at him.

“No,” Daniel said as he shoved it back and fumbled for a bottle.

“I’ll get that for you,” Alice reached up and took the bottle.

“Grab two,” Daniel muttered; better get enough so he wouldn’t have to come back here for a good while.

“No problem Sir,” Alice did that and then started for the front.

Daniel had never felt more relieved to have his purchases scanned and tossed into a discreet paper bag and then put into a plastic bag. He quickly paid and waited for his change.

“All right, here’s your change Sir,” Alice handed it over. “I’d tell you to have a good day, but my guess is that you’re going to.”

Daniel just nodded his head and hurried for the door. He was sure his face was a bright red colour. When he got back into his Jeep, he let out a long sigh and just sat there before he turned the engine over and started to make the quick dash back home.

It would be too soon if he ever went into a Walgreens again.

___________________________________________________

“Man, it’s good to be back in Colorado Springs,” Jack commented as he stretched and walked inside, suitcase in hand. 

 

Daniel was carrying the other suitcase and put it down when he was inside to lock the door. They’d just gotten back from the airport. Jack hadn’t gotten out until noon, and had come directly here. Daniel figured it was just a matter of getting Jack settled in and then they could see about lunch.

When Daniel started for the bedroom, Jack followed behind him. The bedroom was exactly the same as Daniel had left it: bed messed up, covered in a broken ring of books, papers and pens with a few more scattered around the floor of the bed. The bedside table had the top of a brown paper bag sticking out of the drawer, as well as various pieces of paper.

“Feels like I never left.” Jack said as he pushed some books on the bed out the way for his suitcase.

Daniel did the same thing and they took their time, getting Jack’s things put away. When he’d stored the suitcases under the bed, he went to pick up the books on the bed. It was Jack’s hand on his that stopped him.

“Don’t.” Jack spoke softly.

Nothing was said, and the word Jack had spoken seemed to take on a fragile quality in the following silence. Daniel glanced down at Jack’s hand holding his, and he curled his fingers around.

“You were planning on sleeping on books tonight?” Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged. “I can just push them to your side of the bed.”

Daniel gave a momentary grin at that, and then the silence was back. And Daniel knew what it was from. It was from the fact that they got used to not saying things. Got used to not saying, ‘I love you’ in phone calls, in emails. With Jack as a General now, they had to be doubly careful. Nothing could be left to an off chance.

But here, in the privacy of Daniel’s apartment, they could be safe. Far from the prying, and often treacherous, eyes in Washington, they could say all those things. It was just getting it started that always seemed to be a problem.

Jack took the initiative, pulling Daniel in closer to him.

“I’ve missed you Daniel.” Jack murmured as he leaned in.

When Jack’s lips lightly brushed across Daniel’s, it was as if all the breaking of that necessary barrier required was for one of them to just clamber over.

Daniel deepened the kiss, both his hands cupping Jack’s face. Jack wrapped both his arms around Daniel’s back and pulled him in closer. They stood there kissing for a long while, before they finally stopped to breathe.

“I’ve missed you too Jack.” Daniel finally replied, sounding breathless.

“Wish I could have been greeted like that at the airport.” Jack mumbled.

Daniel was content to stay in Jack’s embrace as he mumbled back, “Maybe one day.”

“How about we go get some lunch and then go do something?” Jack asked.

Almost as if on cue, Jack’s stomach rumbled. Daniel looked at him for a moment before he asked, “Chinese?”

Jack replied with, “Rocks after?”

Daniel chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.”

___________________________________________________

The afternoon passed by quicker than Daniel thought, and he wasn’t too sure when the evening came as well. But it just after ten when he and Jack got into the Jeep and headed back to his place. Jack had fallen silent and Daniel took it as just a lull. 

“Daniel?” Jack asked.

“Yes?” Daniel glanced over at him.

“You got supplies, right?”

“I did. I made sure I got some.”

“Good.”

“Good?” Daniel echoed, braking as they came to a red light.

Jack nodded and leaned over before he whispered in a low voice, “I kept thinking about everything I wanted to do you on the flight here. Do you know how much I wanted to do it the moment we got back from the airport? To see you writhing on that bed surrounded by your books, while I fucked you senseless.”

Daniel turned to look at Jack his eyes wide. The expression on Jack’s face was innocent enough. But Daniel had learned long ago that Jack had mastered the art of presenting one face and hiding another. He didn’t know what more of a turn-on in that sentence was: how Jack said it, or the mental picture that provided.

It was the honk from the car behind them that made Daniel look away from Jack and to the rearview mirror. He looked at the light and saw that it was green. Daniel didn’t think he’d ever hit the gas pedal so hard, or made his tires squeal before.

The drive back to his apartment didn’t take longer than fifteen minutes, but it seemed like far too long for Daniel. Jack kept glancing at him every so often, and it seemed to electrify his skin and just make him aware.

When they got back, Daniel quickly parked in the garage and within five minutes they were getting off the elevator on Daniel’s floor. Once they were inside the apartment and Daniel had locked the door, Jack was on him.

Jack was kissing him almost harshly, stripping off his jacket. And suddenly, the pace of the day that had been slow, almost languid changed to one that was almost frantic in its intensity.

It was as if this was the first time Jack was kissing Daniel, attempting to get him out of clothes as quickly as possible. As if they both needed as much skin to skin contact as possible. Needed to reaffirm the bond between them. Needed to, somehow, snub all those that said that this shouldn’t be, and that it was wrong.

Daniel managed to get Jack’s jacket off first and his fingers made quick work of the buttons. Jack started back towards the bedroom and Daniel followed. Jack’s shirt came off and went flying, as did Daniel’s jacket and shirt a few seconds later. Shoes and socks were the next items to be shed haphazardly in the hallway.

When they reached the bedroom doorway, there was a brief fumble with belts before they finally went slithering to the floor. The pants were lost en route to the bed, as well as underwear, though it took a bit longer because of their erections. So when they finally reached the bed, they were both naked. And pressed tightly against one another, and still kissing fiercely.

Daniel backed up towards the bed until he felt it bump against the back of his legs. He eased down on it, pushing the materials down out of the way. Jack settled on top of him, and Daniel reveled in the feel of Jack’s familiar, and missed, weight, the slight stubble that had developed on his face, and those hips thrusting shallowly against his.

“Danny,” Jack asked hoarsely. “Got the condoms?”

Daniel had to turn over and crawl to the edge of the bed in order to reach the bedside table, open the drawer and grab a few condoms. Daniel was thankful that he had the foresight to empty the contents of the condom box into the drawer. Daniel was about to shimmy back when Jack spoke again.

“Get one of the cut gloves.”

Daniel found himself fumbling in the drawer once more, but he found his prize as well as the lube. He handed them back to Jack and shut the drawer about halfway before moving back further onto the bed. Jack had the cut glove in one hand and the condom in the other and the lube between his legs, and Daniel was struck by the image of an entirely new campaign promoting safe sex. He couldn’t stop the snicker from escaping.

Jack looked at him, a bit confused. “Did I miss something?”

“You look like a new sort of public service announcement. Safety Jack, here to prevent the spread of STDs across the nation.”

Daniel was laughing at this point, and Jack was just as amused. The amusement vanished when Jack leaned in and started nuzzling Daniel’s neck and murmuring for him to turn around and bend over.

It didn’t take Daniel long to bend over so his ass was sticking out in the air a bit. There were a few moments before Daniel felt the cold dam press against him. It felt a bit odd, and then there was the warmth of Jack’s tongue pressing against him through the latex. It swirled down to his perineum and then back up to his hole in alternating short and long stroked.

Jack’s tongue did this for a few more minutes before he focused his attention on Daniel’s hole, swirling his tongue around it and pressing against it with firm strokes. Daniel’s cock was starting to leak precome from all the attention, and his hole was starting to relax.

If there was one thing that Daniel could say it was that Jack gave one hell of a rimming. From perineum to hole, nothing was missed and it didn’t take long before Daniel’s hand had curled in the sheets in an effort for him to not touch himself.

Jack himself didn’t seem like he was able to last much longer, since he finally let up a moment later. Only now, Daniel heard the sound of a package ripping and the snap of the lube bottle top again.

And then Jack was molding himself to the line of Daniel’s spine and ass. Daniel could feel Jack’s erection, slippery from the condom and lube, gliding right against his perineum, seeking another target. As good as it felt, Daniel didn’t want to end up smushed against the bed. He lowered him to the bed completely, and turned onto his back.

Jack seemed to be deciding for a moment and then he came up, slipping Daniel’s legs over his shoulder. Jack’s cock was sliding over his perineum still, and Daniel found himself grasping the condom covered length and guiding it in.

It burned a bit going in, but the lube enabled Jack to slide right in easily. They both paused for a moment, catching their breath. God, this felt good, so good. It was definitely a welcome change from all the nights Daniel found himself masturbating to try and take the edge off.

When Jack pulled out and then slowly pushed back in again, Daniel’s hands went back to the sheets. As Jack continued, Daniel’s hands grew tighter and tighter.

It was a gradual buildup of sensation and stimulation, nothing rushed about it. Jack was steadily drawing him closer and closer to the end, like a pull Daniel felt compelled to follow. And when he finally reached the end, it stole through him quietly, leaving him writhing on the bed, fists pulling on the sheets and his hair spiked from sweat.

Jack continued to move for a few more times, before he joined Daniel, a quiet moan filling the room. He sank down to rest on Daniel’s chest and they both lay there, getting their breath back.

“Jack?” Daniel tried after a few minutes.

“Yeah?” Jack asked.

“Did I mention I love you?”

Jack’s chest rumbled pleasantly against his with a chuckle. “Right back atcha Danny.”

Daniel breathed deeply and smiled when he heard that. They still lay there for a bit, not saying anything, until Jack spoke again.

“Are you getting a second wind?”

“No,” Daniel paused. “Feeling a bit sleepy.”

“Likewise,” Jack paused. “… Can we just push the books on the floor?”

Daniel chuckled and sat up, putting all the books on the floor and putting the papers in a pile. They got beneath the covers and ended up wrapped loosely around one another.

“You know, whenever I’m bored in a meeting, I’m just going to think of you and your books.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Daniel asked.

“Hm, you writhing among your books versus a bunch of people who’ve forgotten what up and down are? I’ll pick you every single time.”

Daniel snorted with amusement. “I’m going to sleep now.”

“We are like an old married couple, aren’t we?” Jack mused.

“Good night Jack.”

___________________________________________________


End file.
